We Are All Just Puppets
by Hime Okami
Summary: Imagine a Wolrd of Manjin tantei Nougami Neuro.. with two Yako's! Twins to be exact, Meet Misaki, the loud obnoxious twin, and Miyako the attention avoider, and food lover find out more inside R
1. More Info

**A little bit more info:**

**Miyako's qualities include: Big appitite, Becomes guilty easily, great reasonign skills, speaks her mind, dosent like single attention, unmerciful in some ways, nice pair of lungs( she screams like a banshee.)**

**Misaki's traits in clude: Alot of courage, physcological understanding, very bad reasoning, lazy & hesitaint, one track mind, somewhat cruel.**

**Thye are basicly Yako except split, if you cathc my drift.. they make up for what the other lacks.**


	2. Chapter 1 REAL VERSION

**Okay listen up, if you dont like it then that's your problem. Hate it if you like, I was for my Freind Myself to enjoy so I really don't care for you so called " Helping" Reviews so basicly if you don't have anythign nice or worth hearing to say? well, then Shut Up! No? dont like it? well then dont review! ( This is only a Preview of the REAL version)**

Discalimer: I dont own Majin Tantei nougami Neuro( though I wish I did!), but I do however own Misaki and Miyako :)

~~~~~~~~~Half a Year Ago~~~~~~~~

Miyako and Misaki stared at their house blankly, hand in hand they did not cry. Just stared.

" Did you hear...?" A lady whispered next to them,

" Yeah I heard it was a suiced..." another woman asked,

" What ? How could that happen?" a young male joined in the discussion

" Yeah I heard the windows and doors were all locked so.." the lady from before added on

" I feel bad for them.." Everyone's ramblings went on forever....., Miyako's tears finally reached her eyes and began falling one by one , Misaki onlly gritted her teeth, as they went on,

" Yeah. I feel bad for the kids too.."

" I heard their mother was a reporter, dose she travel alot?"

" What t-" Miyako cried into Misaki's shoulder, she couldn't take anymore.

" Will you guys just shut up!!!" Misaki stomped her foot," Our personal life has nothing to do with you!! " Misaki took Miyako by the arm and lead her away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Few Days later~~~~~~~~~

Miyako finally finished putting away stuff on her side of the room that her and her sister, Misaki, shared. She then looked over to Misaki's side which was already a mess, a sign that Misaki was finished unpacking,

" You'll never change.." Miyako just shook her head and smiled, Misaki smiled back,

" Nope!" Misaki threw a shirt at her sister which, then turned into a clothing war between them, Ten minutes in they were already worn out on the looked up at the ceiling a sighed,

" I miss dad...." Misaki looked towards her sister who was now holding a family photo,

" Yeah.. me too..." They both sighed and closed their eyes,

" Do you want to unravel the mystery?" Miyako's eyes shot open, as did Misaki's,

" Huh? who's there?" Miyako blurted out,They both sat up and looked around the room,

" Seriously, whoever you are be prepared to get a huge butt-kicking from me!" Misaki stood up, ending up face to face with the strange man that seemed to be standing on their ceiling, Miyako screamed,

" Holy shit!!" Miskai jumped back,

"Who the Fuck are you?!" Miyako stood up as well, as the Man just smirked,

"Me? OH, I see You want me to introduce myself! I am called Neuro...' Brain EATER' Neuro, I live to consume Mysteries, I am a Resident of hell." Both of their jaws literally dropped... As the Man's face turned into that of a large parrot, horns reached from its head and fangs fell into sharp point in it's mouth,

"Ummmm, well, I'm going to go to the doctor.. and ... umm yeah.." Misaki began walking towards the door, her head was grabbed by the strange Man named Neuro and she was slowly pulled back, tears streaming from her eyes as she was forced to sit down next to her sister. Neuro looked at them both," I didn't expect two of you, Oh well I guess this can only help with my Cover for the human world." He went into small mumbles to himself, Miyako leaned over to her sister, " Misaki... what the hells going on?" Misakis just shrugged clearly still freaked out,

" I have no idea.. if you hit him over the head.. then I'll take care of the body.... he's cleary cr-" Neuro turned to face them once more,

" Me? I'm crazy/" His expression turned to that of pure innocence, Both girls fearing for their lives for some odd reason backed up and shook their heads simultaneously,

" No!" Neuro smiled, which soon turned to a frown,

" Oh! It seems another mystery is nearby.. but what about this one....?" Neuro placed his hand under his chin, clearly in deep thought about the situation. Misaki tugged her sister shoulder and pointed over at the small lamp on her 'own' desk. Miyako silently reached for the lamp then looked over towards her sister, who nodded,

" On Three... One..Two.....Thr-" Neuro looked towards the girls once more, who by now were in the following positions, Misaki: standing up next to Miyako, who was holding the lamp over her head and near Neuro's head,

" Oh, I almost forgot about the Humans! You two shall be my assistants! Or In your Cases Servants! " Neuro just smiled, by now Misaki and Miyako were already so confused they just sighed, Miyako's face became very blank,

" So.. your a Demon... you eat mysteries... and you want me and my sister to be you assi- I mean be your servants?" Neuro shook his head,

" Your smarter than you look, you lowly human!" Miyako looked towards her sister,

" I think I just got insulted..." Misaki just nodded her head,

" Yeah.........."

Neuro's face turned into that of a frown again,

" Oh, look at all the time I've wasted explaining things to such disgusting parasites...." Neuro pulled out a box type shape and threw it at the girls, " Quickly do this.." Miyako, being the one who caught it, immediately dropped it as dust started coming form it, Misaki's eyes widened,

" Whaaa! what the?!" the dust soon became the shape of bones, then a full human skeleton

" Kastrugai Miyako and Kastrugai Misaki.." The skeleton raised one finger, " I'm about to teach lowly parasites like you the flavor of a puzzle..."

~~~~~~~~~~ Worlds Coffee~~~~~~~~~~

" Stupidly enough... we ended up following him here..." Misaki sat next to her sister, Miyako, who was just as afraid as she was,

" But it was your idea that we find out more..... So I blame you if we die!" She whispered loudly into her sisters ear, The waitress came up smiling at them all,

" How are you all today?" Neuro just smiled,

" I'm Splendid, May I have some water Please!" The two Kastrugai twins looked at each other,

" May I?!"

" Please?!" they then looked to the waitress who was smiling and waiting for their orders, Neuro smiled once more,

" They don't eat much. As you can see their on new diet that requires them not to eat anything at all!" The waitress raised an eyebrow at the two girl's who jsut shook their heads slowly,

"I Dont see how you eating here solve's a mystery, plus Why do I have to pay?!" Misaki gritted her teeth and glared at Neuro, who slowly turned to face them, One side of his face becoming that of a demon again,

" I'm too hungry to wait on you two. So you'll just have to help me out with having this small snack." Misaki backed up in her seat all complaints gone, " Besides I eat Mysteries not the garbage that you Human's eat." Neuro leaned back into his seat, Miyako raised an eyebrow,

" Mysteries? Hows that possible?" Neuro's expression changed to pure annoyance,

" How can I explain it more simply so that your slow human minds can understand? Soon in this very Cafe someone is going to be Murdered." Neuro smiled as he said this, Misaki and Miyako looked at each other than back at Neuro before bursting out into a laughing fit,

" Hahahahaha.. he s-says so-someones goin-going t-to-to die..Hahahahahahahaha!" Miyako wiped a tear from her eye, Misaki held her sides,

" Stop it I have to pee!!" Neuro's expression becam blank,

" I'm very serious, I can sense these things.." And surely as soon as he said it a man sitting in the table behind him began vomiting huge amounts of blood onto the table, Misaki and Miyako's faces turned into pure horror as the sight unfolded before them. All Humor gone from their faces, A small smirk found it's way onto Neuro's face as a loud thud echoed from behind him, the sound of the Man's head hitting the table.

~~~~~~~~~ 1 Hour later~~~~~~~~~~~

" Wait... so you basically eat emotions?" Miyako raised an eyebrow at this, Misaki sighed,

" Like hate, right?" Neuro closed his eyes,

" Yes. and Yes. The kind of hate that devours the heart. and being the low race that you are, this emotion is thought to be forbidden, thus hiding it's self inside a labyrinth to hid itself form peering eyes." The girl's slowly began to understand as he went on, " That is the Mystery, and If I am to eat it I must solve the puzzle." Misaki raised her hand, though as if she was a student at school,

" Yes, parasite number two?" ingnoring the comment Misaki put her ahnd down,

" So Kinda like..Pac Man? were you have to eat a fruit or something, then you get to eat the ghost things?!" Misaki smiled, Miykao slapped her hand against her forehead, Neuro's face became blank again as he smiled,

" No."


End file.
